


No One Said I Have to Like This

by perry_avenue



Series: Finding My Voice - A Sweet DREAMers Blog [7]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, DACA, Immigrant Rights, M/M, Sweet DREAMers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-07 22:43:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6828166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perry_avenue/pseuds/perry_avenue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trump beat Cruz in the Indiana presidential primary, Cruz and Kasich withdrew from the race, and just like that, Trump has enough delegate votes to be the Republican candidate for President.  Kurt isn’t taking the news well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No One Said I Have to Like This

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thanks to my wonderful beta, [ flowerfan](http://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerfan)
> 
> To view the actual blog on Tumblr, click [ here.](http://dreamingally.tumblr.com)

Sorry that I haven’t posted for a while. This semester is _killing_ me. Thank god classes have ended. Now I just need to survive finals. In other news, the Indiana primary election was held on May 3, just a little over a week ago. Trump beat Cruz and Kasich, and just like that, the Republican race for the presidency is down to one candidate, while Cruz and Kasich are history. The man that most thought could not pull off a presidential candidacy _is_ now the likely candidate.

Be afraid. Be very afraid.

I know I am.

_The NY Times_ posted an interesting article last week, with the headline _“President Trump?” Here’s How He Says It Would Look._ The article pulls information from several recent _Times_ interviews. According to the article, Trump said that on Inauguration Day he will rescind President Obama’s 2012 and 2014 Executive Orders on immigration. It’s the 2012 Executive Order that gave young immigrants like LoveOML employment authorization and suspension of deportation. Trump also said that at the end of his first 100 days in office, he will have the wall on the Mexican border designed, and the immigration ban on Muslims established. 

So much for human rights, civil rights, immigrant rights, foreign relations and the Constitution.

It’s good to know where Trump stands on these and other issues. It makes me all the more determined that he must not win the election in November. I’m voting. I hope you’ll be voting, too!

In the same week that Trump became the likely Republican candidate (nothing’s official until after the Republican National Convention where the delegates will vote), Lin-Manuel Miranda, who wrote and stars in _Hamilton_ , and recently won the Pulitzer Prize, was named one of _Time Magazine’s_ 100 Most Influential People. Stay with me. There’s a reason why I’m mentioning it.

Several of you who follow my blog have asked how the LoveOML is coping with the news about Trump. He’s okay. He always tries to see the positive side of things, so he sent me this quote from Miranda’s _Time Magazine_ interview.

_”Every couple of election cycles or so, some politician or another tries to tie the word immigrant to as many terrible words as you can imagine. They’ll use immigrant in the same sentence as rapists, killers, insert pejorative here. To me that word immigrant only has positive connotations. It’s someone who made miracles happen… to come to a country where they don’t know the culture, maybe don’t know the language, and work twice as hard at the jobs no one else wants to do so that their family and their kids can have a better life; that’s the narrative I grew up around in my Latino neighborhood at the top of Manhattan. That’s what I recognized about Hamilton. It was suddenly not just a dead white dude on the ten dollar bill. It was ‘Oh, I know this guy.’”_

It’s beautiful, and I know LoveOML is trying to make me feel better. I just wish all the people who want to vote for Trump would read it and maybe change a few of their beliefs. But it’s not going to happen. Thankfully, most of the people I talk to say they’ll vote to make sure Trump doesn’t win. But I’m not going to lie. I’m worried that some of the things I feared most when LoveOML and I started dating more than a year and a half ago could come true. I messed up badly when I tried to fix things back then. I need him to be safe, because he means everything to me. 

 

Tags: #2016 Election #immigrant rights  
May 12, 2016  
13 notes

immlawisthebestlaw reblogged this from asianpersuasian and added – Right there with you!  
gemoftheocean reblogged this from marcopolo and added – Oh, I remember that fight. Not again please, marcopolo broke my date over it!  
asianpersuasion reblogged this from livingthepinoylife and added – To the battle stations!  
asianpersuasion liked this  
marcopolo reblogged this from livingthepinoylife and added – Just promise that you won’t have an epic fight over this, like you did a year and a half ago.  
marcopolo liked this  
sapphogoddess reblogged this from DREAMingAlly and added – Talk to each other this time!  
sapphogoddess liked this  
queenislife reblogged this from DREAMingAlly and added– People who think Trump doesn’t have a shot at winning are stupid.  
queenislife liked this  
socphd-geek said - Great quote!  
socphd-geek liked this  
livingthepinoylife reblogged this from DREAMingAlly and added – Glad you used the quote. We’ll talk about it, I promise. Love you.  
DREAMingAlly posted this

**Author's Note:**

> Your comments are very important to me. I would love to hear from you!
> 
> Kurt’s mention of his and Blaine’s fight is from the original [ _Sweet DREAMers,_](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3419171/chapters/7489244)
> 
> From _The NY Times_ : [ “President Trump?” Here’s How He Says It Would Look](http://www.nytimes.com/2016/05/05/us/politics/donald-trump-president.html?_r=0)
> 
> You can watch Lin-Manuel Miranda say the words Kurt quoted [ here.](http://time.com/4300102/lin-manuel-miranda-time-100-video/)
> 
> Curious about who wrote the blog notes above?  
> immlawisthebestlaw is Sarah (Tina’s sister)  
> gemoftheocean is Bianca (Marco’s girlfriend)  
> asianpersuasion is Tina  
> marcopolo is Marco (Blaine’s cousin)  
> sapphogoddess is Santana  
> queenislife is Elliott  
> socphd-geek is Matt (Elliott’s boyfriend)  
> livingthepinoylife is Blaine  
> DREAMingAlly is Kurt
> 
> For background information on the blog and the author, read the disclaimer [ here.](http://dreamingally.tumblr.com/post/133687263318/finding-my-voice-disclaimer)


End file.
